An Understanding
by Burghound
Summary: Post-OotP. Harry's back at home for the summer, just turned 16, and Dudley and his gang want to have some fun with him... But little do they know who's been assigned by Dumbledore to watch Harry at the moment. (Chapter 5 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory Denial of Rights to Characters - they're Rowling's, not mine.  
  
**Thank you for all the reviews! Wow, this is honestly just something that fell out of my head really late one night. I'll try to get a second chapter out soon though, as now I'm all pumped to continue. Snapetastic fiction is my flava.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"POTTER! GET IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW."  
  
At the sound of his uncle's booming voice, sixteen-year-old Harry Potter killed the motor on the lawn mower and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked at the side of the house, where his uncle Vernon was standing in the living room, glaring at him through the open window. With a look of surprise and apprehension, Harry walked into the house.  
  
"What's wr."  
  
"EIGHT OWLS? EIGHT BLOODY OWLS?! WHAT does Dumbledore mean, you have received EIGHT owls?! I will NOT have any more BIRDS in this godforsaken house, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
  
Harry looked quizzically at his uncle, and then saw what he was holding. He looked his uncle in the eye. "No, not owls. O.W.L.s, a standardized test we all had to take in school last year. It stands for Ordinary Wiz."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" his uncle roared, throwing the letter at Harry. He left the room in a huff. Harry watched him thunder up the stairs, then leaned down and retrieved the letter. He walked over to the windowsill and sat down to read.  
  
"Outstanding in Potions?" Harry murmured to himself. "Wow." He snickered with the thought of himself strolling into Professor Snape's N.E.W.T. level Potions class, and Snape's inability to throw him out because he himself said that students had to have an Outstanding O.W.L. grade to take the class. And Harry needed that class if he ever wanted to become an Auror, which he did.  
  
"What are you doing back inside?!" Harry jumped at the sound of his Aunt Petunia's voice, quickly moving toward the door. "Don't you DARE come back in here until the yard work is DONE! And I thought I told you two hours ago that I needed eggs from the store!"  
  
"Going now." Harry muttered as he swept out the door. He stuffed the letter in his back pocket as he turned away from the house and started walking briskly down the sidewalk.  
  
This was how his days went, since he came back from Hogwarts after his fifth year. He performed any chore his aunt and uncle ordered with silent indifference. The most backbreaking labor didn't faze him. Truth be told, Harry just didn't have the spirit in him to rebel. He had left school with so many feelings, mainly anger over his godfather's death. But now all that faded away into a dulling numbness. Harry just didn't care to dwell on anything right now.  
  
He rounded another corner and headed toward the store.  
  
*CRACK* Harry whisked his head around and stared across the street, where the noise had come from. He knew what it was, it was the sound of a wizard Apparating. After a moment, he sighed and continued walking. For the past two weeks, he'd heard this sound at random instances and he knew that Dumbledore was having members of the Order of the Phoenix tail him again. But since everyone on the job seemed adamant to not interact with Harry in any way, he took on a cool indifference whenever he felt that he was being watched. If they didn't want to at least say hi, then screw them, Harry thought. Let them be important and noble, watching over me like a damn sacred relic in a museum.  
  
Inside the store, Harry caught wind of a whispered conversation between two batty old neighbors of his.  
  
"Yes, he's the one who lives with the Dursleys."  
  
"I've heard about him. that's the one they say is damaged in the brain."  
  
"Yes, poor Vernon told my husband about him once."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he paid for the eggs. He was used to this kind of reaction from neighbors, since his uncle usually went out of his way to make sure everyone knew that Harry the Crazy Nephew was forced onto them. As Harry walked out the store, he thought he heard more rustling in the large growth of bushes outside. Honestly, he thought. What a ridiculous job for an Order member. As though Voldemort was planning to attack me in the middle of the day, in the middle of town.  
  
But to Harry's surprise, it wasn't an Order member who emerged from the bushes, it was his cousin Dudley. And four other boys in Dudley's gang. Harry froze. It was the first time he'd run into his cousin outside of the house, with other boys. And from the menacing glare in Dudley's eyes, Harry could only imagine that he still thought Harry was behind the Dementor attack Dudley suffered last year.  
  
"So! Any of you fancy carrying out a good flogging this afternoon?" Dudley said casually, over his shoulder. The other boys grinned at Harry as well. Dudley lowered his voice. "Because Harry's not allowed to act up in any manner, or they'll throw him out of his freak school for demented boys."  
  
Harry knew Dudley was referring to the ban on underage wizards performing magic. It took Harry a second and a half to rationalize that the only way out of this was to run. And so, he turned on his heel and raced back up the street, with the gang clamoring behind him.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Harry turned his head to the left as he ran, sure that whoever was tailing him from the Order had just jumped bushes in order to follow him. Harry quickly snapped his head front again as he dodged a car in an intersection. The driver leaned on his horn and swore. Harry could hear the boys laughing behind him as they ran.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Harry was panting now, looking to his right to catch a glimpse of whoever was Apparating beside him. He reached the playground now, and sprinted toward the opposite fence. The park looked completely deserted.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
The boys were gaining on him. Harry didn't know if he would have enough strength to jump the fence.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"Forgodsake... REMUS? MOODY? TONKS?!" Harry started screaming names of Order members who could be following him. "A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!"  
  
Harry reached the fence and flung his right leg over. It was no use, the boys grabbed hold of his left leg and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Yer right, Big D," said a stocky and particularly ugly boy as he pinned Harry up against the fence. "This one's a raving loon."  
  
Dudley was a few feet back from the boys, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. No doubt he was having a hellish time trying to catch his breath after a run like that. Dudley straightened up and walked toward Harry, pushing two of the boys aside.  
  
"Then I reckon we ought to knock some sense into him."  
  
With that, he socked Harry straight in the stomach. Harry doubled over in pain, but was quickly thrown back up against the fence as the boys punched and kicked him. Who the hell was supposed to be watching out for me? Harry thought in a panic. Surely Dumbledore would want him saved from this sort of thing as well.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Someone screamed. All four boys immediately fell to the ground. Harry leaned forward as though he were going to retch, but then he took a deep breath and straightened up. He was bewildered. Standing there, five feet away was Professor Snape, dressed in his usual black robes, wand at his side.  
  
"You're. you're.. " Harry tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm tailing you for Dumbledore, yes." Snape's reply was cool, as usual. Harry grew red with embarrassment. He stepped out of the circle, over his cousin's Stunned body which he kicked for good measure. Snape snorted in amusement. "Charming cousin." Harry grew angry.  
  
"Well don't let me keep you from anything IMPORTANT, now. In fact, you should have just let them lynch me and then you wouldn't have to have the crap assignment of following me around now, would you?" Harry's tone was accusatory. Perhaps he still felt some rage over Snape's role in his godfather's death.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Your manners are appallingly dreadful, Potter. A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed."  
  
Harry tried to open his mouth, but couldn't. Too embarrassed to look Snape in the eye, Harry limped over to another part of grass and sank down. His stomach was killing him and his right leg felt like it was on fire. He examined it carefully. There was a huge gash on his shin, sustained from when he was dragged back over the fence. Blood was starting to seep through.  
  
"Forgodsake, Potter." Snape walked over to him and glared down at his damaged leg. He pointed his wand at Harry's leg and muttered a charm of some sort. Instantly, Harry felt the pain subside as the wound healed up.  
  
"Thank you," Harry mumbled, his eyes still looking down at his leg. He remembered how embarrassed Snape had been after he accidentally saw an old memory of Snape's where Harry's father, godfather, and friends were torturing Snape at school just for the hell of it.  
  
Then Harry noticed the bag he was clutching in his left hand, with the carton of eggs inside it. From the looks of the bag, most of the eggs had broken. "Shit!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I take it that was the point of the journey?" Snape inquired in a tone that Harry couldn't read.  
  
"My aunt made me go get them." Harry replied incredulously. What did it matter to Snape what he was doing? To Harry's surprise, Snape sat down next to him and held out his hand, requesting the bag. Harry handed it to him.  
  
"Reparo," Snape said. The eggs returned to their unbroken state. Snape placed the bag down between them.  
  
Harry looked at Snape. They sat like that in silence for a moment, but before Harry could thank him again, Snape stood up and turned to face him. Snape looked back over at the Stunned boys.  
  
"They'll wake up in about ten minutes, maybe less. I suggest you get a head start back home."  
  
Harry nodded, grabbed the bag, and stood. He looked back at Snape, who was still looking at the boys. Harry started to speak, but the words got caught in his throat.  
  
"Yes?" Snape turned to look at him, as though he knew that Harry was reminded of Snape's old memory. Harry looked scared, but he took a deep breath, swallowed, and started to speak again.  
  
"I meant to say. "  
  
"Meant to say what, Potter" Snape's tone was impatient and controlling, as though demanding Harry to not think of the memory. Harry looked him in the eye, growing determined to get it out.  
  
"I'm sorry they were prats to you!" Harry exclaimed. " .sometimes it didn't look warranted," he added.  
  
Harry immediately looked down. Snape grew tense. He knew which "they" Harry was referring to. Snape sucked in his breath as though rearing to reprimand Harry for bringing it up. But then he exhaled.  
  
"The Order would like for you to limit your excursions outside your home, do you understand?" Snape's tone was businesslike.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And you will be taken back to headquarters a week before term starts. Moody and Tonks will be picking you up."  
  
Harry looked at him and nodded, then started to walk toward his house.  
  
"And in the meantime," Snape continued slowly, "steer clear of these muggles." He looked back at Dudley and the boys lying on the grass.  
  
Snape's tone was uncharacteristically soft. "Doesn't look like what they do is warranted, either."  
  
Harry stopped walking and turned back to look at Snape, eyes wide. Snape looked down immediately after his acknowledgement and with a crack, he was gone.  
  
Of all people, Harry thought. Snape actually understands what it's like for me to live here with my crappy family.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't be so angry with him.  
  
Doesn't help the Order much to hold hatred, anyway, Harry thought. If Dumbledore's put his faith in Snape then I need to, also.  
  
Dudley's arm began to stir. Without another thought, Harry turned and sprinted back for Privet Drive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – and the characters are still not mine, fyi.  Thanks again for all the reviews!  I'm sorry it took forever to get this up… I'll promise to be much quicker in the future.  I also promise I won't turn it into a kinky slash fic!  Well, maybe someone'll get some action down the road, but doubtful it'd be Harry and Snape together.  Funk nasty, that.

On the Monday before term was to start, Harry was upstairs in his room, frantically working through a small stack of homework.  He had been at it all morning, and was only halfway through.  A tapping at Harry's window broke his concentration.

"Hallo, girl," Harry said as he let the snowy owl into his room.  "Back from the Burrow already?"

Harry untied the letter that Hedwig was carrying on her leg.  It was from Remus Lupin

iHarry,

As Professor Snape told you a few weeks ago, Tonks and Alastor will be coming tonight to retrieve you.  Professor Snape will accompany them as well, as any extra protection is beneficial.  I will see you in a few days, when the full moon has passed.  Please pack all your belongings and expect us there at 7pm.  Looking forward to your company,

Remus/i

Harry grinned.  Although the summer had been decidedly more agreeable since Dudley became too scared to attempt another attack on him, Harry was more than ready to head back to kinder faces.  He stuffed the letter in his Transfiguration text to save the page, and headed downstairs.  

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said to his aunt, who was completely engrossed in noontime soap operas and hadn't noticed his presence in the room.  She jumped.

"What?!"

"Um, my friends are coming to get me at seven tonight, to take me back to their place for the rest of the summer." Harry stiffened as his aunt glared up at him from the couch.

"Your FRIENDS?  Precisely WHICH of those freaks are coming to this house tonight?" 

"Um, the man with the, er, altered eye, and the woman with the pink hair.  And my potions professor; you've never met him."

"THE CRAZIEST LOOKING TWO?!  WAIT TIL YOUR UNCLE HEARS THIS! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!"  Harry turned around and walked swiftly back up the stairs.  His uncle would be home at five-thirty, so Harry figured he had four more hours of solitude to finish his schoolwork.  It was getting hard to complete 6th-year assignments with his old reference books, but Harry had no choice but to work through what he could as best he could.

Besides, Harry thought.  I'm sure there are books at Headquarters I can use.  Especially if Hermione is there already.  Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his old school friends again.  Both had written to him sporadically over the summer, in a vague sort of jargon that only members of the Order would understand.  From the sound of it, things were going well.  At least Voldemort was lying low again, now that the Ministry knew he was back.

By the time Harry's uncle came home from work, Harry had finished all his assignments and packed up his belongings in his trunk.  He was sitting on the end of his bed, nervously awaiting his uncle's reaction to the news of who was coming to fetch Harry.  He didn't have to wait long.

"BOY!" Vernon screamed up the stairs.  "GET DOWN HERE!"  Harry scrambled downstairs, stopping at the top step, keeping a firm grip on the banister.  His uncle was standing in the middle of the living room, greeting Harry with a rage-filled glare.  Harry braced himself for a blowout, but to his surprise, Vernon regained control of his temper.

"You will finish the dishes and clean both the living room and the kitchen til they shine, do you understand me?" spoke Vernon in a dangerously low voice.  Harry nodded but didn't move.  "You will make sure that your freaky friends are escorted inside AT ONCE, before the neighbors have a chance to see them."  Again, Harry nodded.  "GET ON WITH IT THEN!" Vernon roared.  Harry snapped into action and ran into the kitchen.

Too bad we can't fool them into leaving the house again, Harry thought as he furiously scrubbed a casserole dish.

 When 7pm rolled around, Harry was frantically polishing the furniture in the living room.  His aunt and uncle were sitting on the couch but they both jumped up and stood near the far wall, giving Harry a stern look to convey to him that he was to get the door.  Harry didn't need to be told twice.  He sprang up from his knees and left the rag he'd been cleaning with on the coffee table.  He opened the door.

"Hi Harry!" Tonks was standing in front, smiling at him.  Her hair was brunette today, and it fell in long, wavy locks over her shoulders.  Behind her were Alastor Moody and Professor Snape, all three dressed in proper Muggle attire.  

"Come in!" said Harry.  He grinned back at Tonks as she walked in.  Moody and Snape followed suit, and Harry gave them each a nod of acknowledgement.  "Professor Moody… Professor Snape."

Snape gave a formal nod back, with his usual stoic expression of distaste, but Moody smiled.  "That term is correct again, Potter.  I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this term."  He turned to face the Dursleys, as Tonks and Snape were already standing in the living room, silently looking at them.

"Er, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, you remember Nymphadora Tonks and Professor Moody from the train station… and this is Professor Snape."  Vernon grunted but remained where he was.  

Petunia looked at Harry.  "Get your stuff," she said in a cold but shaky voice.  Obviously still scared, Harry thought.  He left the tension-filled room to fetch his trunk.  As he passed Dudley's room, he heard him scurry away from the door.  Harry grabbed his things and went back down the stairs, lugging the trunk behind him.  

"Hedwig's out delivering to the Burrow right now," Harry said as he came back downstairs.  He found that nobody had moved, but Snape and Vernon seemed to be locked in a staring battle.  "Um, how are we getting there?"

"Flying again, Potter," replied Moody.  "But I daresay we're teaching you to Apparate before school starts.  Have you your broom?"  Harry grinned and took it out of his trunk.  He could see his uncle tense up out of the corner of his eye.  

"Catch, Harry."  Tonks tossed him a pair of leather gloves.  "Happy belated birthday."  She winked at him and put on a pair of her own gloves.  Moody and Snape had gloves as well.  Last year's flight proved to be brutal on their hands as it was quite cold when they were flying fast at night.  Tonks drew her wand and bewitched Harry's trunk to be featherweight, then moved it and the cage out the door.  Three brooms were propped up outside against the frame of the door.  Snape followed Tonks outside and helped her fasten Harry's things to the carrier attached to her broom.  

Vernon turned to Moody in disgust, his face beet-red.  "You aren't going to FLY around my neighborhood?!"

Moody laughed his deep, crazy laugh.  "Doubt anyone will see us.  We're too fast, you see.  Especially Potter here.  One of Hogwarts' finest Seekers, he is.  Will play for England one of these days or I'll eat my own eye."  Although almost impossible, Vernon actually looked even more dumbfounded at Moody's affirmation.  Leaving Vernon with his mouth hanging open, Moody walked swiftly out the door, followed by Harry.  Harry closed the door behind him and laughed softly.  He felt something cool trickle down his head and he looked at his hands.  Moody had rendered him temporarily invisible again.  To Harry's surprise, Moody turned around and cast the same spell on Snape.  "There we go," said Moody.  

Guess things are getting dangerous for him too, thought Harry.  He was eager for an update on the workings of the Order, but he bit his tongue and resolved to ask the questions only in the safety of the Black estate.

Tonks hovered slightly in front of Harry.  "Remember the flight plan last year?"  Harry nodded.  "Good.  Follow me again, Snape will tail us and Moody will circle around.  Stay close now."  Harry nodded again, mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.  Tonks looked around and shot up into the air.  Harry followed suit, as well as Snape and Moody. They soared over Privet Drive

"HARRY!"  Harry was attacked almost at once by Hermione as she came flying out of the girls' bedroom.  "How ARE you?!  Happy belated birthday!"

"Hallo Harry," came a voice from behind.  Harry turned around and grinned at his friend Ron.  

"How was the flight then?"  Hermione had finally released her grip and was now staring up at Harry intently.  Harry was growing taller and taller each month, while Hermione appeared to have hit her peak height.

"Uneventful.  But man it was fun to see my aunt and uncle's reactions to Moody and Snape."

"Snape!"  Ron exclaimed.  "Bloody hell, we didn't know HE was going to get you too!  Stupid prat!"

"What of it?!"  Harry said in a voice tinged with anger.  Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, Harry, what's gotten into you?  Snape's had to stay here exclusively for the past few weeks because You Know Who's getting suspicious.  I think it's damn foolish of him to have gone to get you."

"Moody cast an invisibility spell on him, same as he did for me.  How in the hell do you know what Voldemort's up to, anyway?  Do they let you sit in on the meetings now?"  Hermione pursed her lips and Ron looked down at his shoes.

"I see," said Harry.  "No bother.  I just spent ANOTHER summer being watched over like a bloody baby, with my blasted cousin trying to snuff me.  And you two are here in the thick of the action."

Hermione caught Harry's eye.  "Look, Harry, you know how things work.  You'll be filled in on everything tonight anyway, by Dumbledore himself.  He promised to be here just for you.  And why were you up in arms about Snape, anyway?" 

"Nevermind."  How in the hell could I tell them about what happened with Snape and Dudley?  Harry thought.  Better to not.  

*CRACK*  George appeared in the room.  "Time to get this thing started," he said.  "Hurry up!  Sooner we get through the meeting, sooner we EAT.  Mom made a roast."  Ron's eyes lit up and he immediately bounded down the stairs.  Hermione laughed.

"Come on then!"  Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him down the stairs as well.  

Harry couldn't help grinning as he was being dragged downstairs like a disobedient child.  It felt great to be back with his friends.

Hermione released her grip as they silently walked through the living room, mindful of the temperamental Mrs. Black.  Harry felt an unexpected knot in his stomach as he walked through the house filled with memories of Sirius.  But as he turned the corner to the dining room, he took a deep breath and regained his composure.  Harry smiled when he looked down the elongated dining room table.  At the head of the table on the far end, dressed in robes of a deep bronze, was Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

"So good to see you again, Harry!" called Professor Dumbledore from across the room.  He smiled and gestured for Harry to take a seat, before returning to a conversation with Tonks.  Harry sat down on the long side of the table to Dumbledore's left, in between Ron and Hermione.  He continued to watch Dumbledore and Tonks converse about what appeared at first to be something serious, as they talked in hushed tones.  Then Tonks burst out laughing as Dumbledore smiled satisfactorily, his blue eyes shining.  

Remus Lupin had caught wind of Dumbledore's entertaining storytelling and was about to inquire as to what was so funny, when Molly Weasley burst into the room, looking around frantically.

"Fred! George!  Where is your sister?!  Did she go back to the house for the…"

*WOOSH*

Before Molly could finish her inquisition, Ginny Weasley emerged triumphantly from the fireplace, holding a rather large serving platter.  "Found it, Mum!"

"For the love of God, Ginny, I didn't mean for you to FLOO yourself back to the Burrow to look for it!  Alone!  That was dangerous, and quite foolish of you!"

"Aw, Mum, what do you expect from a Gryffindor?"  Charlie Weasley mused as he followed his older brother Bill into the room.  They both gave Ginny nods of approval.  Fred and George raised their glasses of ale for Ginny from the other end of the room.

Ginny dusted herself off and looked around.  "Harry!" she squealed as she ran to the middle of the table and threw her arms around him.  Harry was surprised at the encounter, but hugged her back anyway.  She pulled away, slightly embarrassed.  "Missed you.." she muttered.  

"Missed you too, Gin," replied Harry.  He met her eyes and grinned.  She smiled back and went to sit down by Charlie.  Fred and George howled, and toasted that as well.  This time they were joined by Bill and Tonks.

Harry turned back around in his seat, to notice that Professor Snape had moved quietly into the room amidst Ginny's commotion, and had seated himself down directly across from Harry, Ron and Hermione.  His eyes were focused on Dumbledore, who had seen him sit down and nodded a hello, with a smile.  Snape nodded back, sans smile.  

Harry hadn't realized he was staring at Snape until Ron called his attention back.

"Harry!"  Harry turned to his right.  "You ok?"

"Fine," Harry replied.

"So then what did you get?"

"What do you mean?"  
  


"Your O.W.L.s, Harry!" interjected Hermione.  "You never responded to us when we asked!"

"Oh!  Um, I got eight."

"Eight!  Blimey, that's great, Har!  Almost reached Hermione there, with her ten!  But I only got six." Ron looked wistful.  "But at least I did famously in Dark Arts," he countered with a grin.  "What were they in?"

"Um, Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions-"

"Potions?!" exclaimed Ron.  "Wow, Harry!"  

"Yeah," Harry said in a low voice, feeling Snape's eyes shift towards him.  "Outstanding, even."  He felt a smile sneak across his face.

"You ARE going to take the N.E.W.T. prep Potions with me then?" asked Hermione.

"Guess so," replied Harry with a shrug.  "I was more surprised that I managed to pass Astronomy, but I think we were probably graded easily because of the interruption."

"Yeah," said Hermione, voice soft.  As if on cue, Professor McGonagall strode into the room, leaning slightly on the walking stick that had become a part of her appearance ever since the unfortunate Stunning Spell overdose she suffered while trying to protect Hagrid.

"Yeah I passed that too," Ron offered.  "Bloody miracle!"  Fred picked up the tail end of the conversation and laughed.  

"Any time you need a job after school, mate, you know you have a spot in the family business!"  Ron and George laughed as Fred chugged his beer.  

"Course, Little Bro won't need it, Fred.  He's a serious student of Astronomy!"  George retorted as Fred threw back his head in laughter, and even Ron grinned at this artificial affirmation.

As more members of the Order filtered in, the noise in the room swelled to greater proportions.  Everyone seems pretty happy here, thought Harry.  Maybe things aren't going so bad after all.  Tonks, Bill and Charlie were now teaching Ginny the proper way to down a Firewhiskey shot, Remus had caught Arthur Weasley as he came in and Arthur was showing off his latest muggle artifact (an old typewriter), McGonagall was chatting with a couple of aurors, Molly was bustling in and out, trying to set the table.  She caught sight of what Ginny was doing and immediately summoned the whiskey bottle, much to the chagrin of her eldest sons.  

"She's fifteen now, Mum!" Charlie exclaimed.  Molly raised an eyebrow at him and quickly summoned the shot glasses out of his and Bill's hands.  

"And I'm thirty-one!" said Bill.  A triumphant Tonks, shot glass in hand, savored her last drink in front of the dried-out Weasleys.  Bill, Charlie, and Ginny laughed at her audacity.

At that moment, Dumbledore rose from the head of the table.  He didn't say a word, just smiled at the scene.  Everyone immediately quieted down and gave him their attention though, as he commanded that level of respect in any situation.

"I know we are all much overjoyed to have our last Order member back at Headquarters," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry.  Harry's mouth dropped open.  

"Wha-" He turned to Ron and Hermione.  They grinned.

"That's right, Harry!  We're all junior members now," said Hermione.

"That you are, Harry," continued Dumbledore.  "I still wish that there was a way to keep you all safely out of this, but as the situations have shown time and again, this is just not possible, especially for you, Harry."

"So in light of your recent accomplishments and in an effort to keep this organization unified, I ask for your loyal services to the Order, along with those of Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny.  And perhaps at a later date, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Ms. Luna Lovegood."  Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye and nodded enthusiastically.  Dumbledore smiled back at him, but his eyes gave away his sadness.

"I vow to do all I can to keep you children safe.  But I can no longer do that by keeping you unaware of Voldemort's actions."  Dumbledore looked at Molly, who was standing at the opposite end of the room, on the verge of tears.  Arthur kept his arm around her.  Although he looked equally upset, he raised his chin high and gave Dumbledore an affirming nod.

Harry looked over at Ron and the twins, their backs to their parents and their eyes fixed eagerly on Dumbledore, and thought how much harder it would be for the Weasley family to fight this battle, now that they were all willingly at risk.  They had so much to lose, he thought.

"You will not be the first force I utilize in any fight that might surface between the Order and the Death Eaters.  But you won't be the last, either.  Remember, please, that as young adults, this is your own decision to follow us into some very dangerous situations."  Ginny had quieted down and was now sitting close to Charlie, who had his arm around her in the same fashion Arthur did Molly.  

"And now for the recent developments.  Voldemort is still lying low.  We know that Death Eaters have approached the giants and have succeeded in securing a small village to aid them.  However, Hagrid has made much progress with his brother's tribe.  We now have seven giants in Hagrid's care, hence his absence here."  From the murmurs that followed, Harry gathered that much of the Order did not know about the giants.

"Seven!" exclaimed Hermione.  "How does he manage them all?"

"His brother has calmed down significantly since you last saw him, Hermione.  He has been a vital liaison between the other giants and Hagrid and myself."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing.  "As some of you already know, Severus' loyalty to Voldemort came into question recently."  Harry saw Snape out of the corner of his eye, tense and still.  "Fortunately," Dumbledore continued, "It turns out that he was not singled out.  After the Ministry's discovery of Voldemort's return to power, Voldemort wanted to reaffirm his staff's dedications.  Severus has reported that he suspected everyone and no one of dishonesty, and after what I regret to say was a disgusting display of authority, Voldemort remains satisfied with Severus' servitude."

He was probably tortured, thought Harry.  God… I SAW him being tortured!  Last week, in that crazy vision where Voldemort hexed half his death eaters, that was Snape in there!

Harry's breath quickened and he set his butterbeer on the table to steady his hand.  Hermione noticed and placed her hand on his.  "You saw that then?" she whispered to him from behind.  Not turning around to look at her, he gave a slight nod.  She squeezed his hand and turned to look at Snape, who was as still as a statue.  Her eyes were not the only ones in the room upon him.  Dumbledore took notice.

"You have since recovered from the inquisition, Severus?"  Snape nodded slowly.  "That is good to hear.  As I know I've told you before, it bears repeating.  You are brave to face this affront.  And we are and shall remain grateful of your services."  Dumbledore's words were slow and measured, yet firm.  Snape fixed his gaze on his own hand that held a glass of rum on the rocks to the table.  To everyone's surprise, Tonks scooted out of her corner with the Weasleys, and made her way around Dumbledore to where Snape was sitting.  She sat on the empty chair behind him and placed her hand on his arm.  He tensed up and remained still, but Tonks stayed put.

Dumbledore continued.  "We do know that certain Death Eaters are actively working on releasing those captured from Azkaban, by soliciting the support of the Dementors.  We had as much expected this.  I give the prison another couple weeks of adequate operation, but I do expect them to be able to freely leave by the time the school term begins."

"This brings me to our greatest concern as of yet, the safety of the children within the school.  While there are countless targets Voldemort has his sights on, I believe he will focus on those close to myself.  Close to Harry.  This is why unlike last year, I will require half of our defensive force to protect the school, while the other half follows Voldemort and the Death Eaters on the outside."

"Excuse me Albus," Heads turned to the entrance of the room, where Alastor Moody stood.  "While I as well understand the need for the utmost security at the school, surely you cannot deny that Voldemort will probably start here as he started the last time, with acts of terrorism against the muggles?"

"Yes indeed, Alastor," agreed Dumbledore.  "Which brings me to my next strategy: the utilization of the Ministry aurors.  Tonks?"  Tonks dropped her hand from Snape, who had yet to turn around and look at her.  She rose and stepped back toward the wall so that she could better address the room as a whole, looking slightly nervous at the task.  

"Thank you, Albus.  Since the Ministry became undeniably aware that Voldemort is indeed back, there have been many discussions among the aurors as to a course of action in regards to muggle and wizard protection alike.  While I have not spoken of, much less actively recruited any of my colleagues to the Order, I proposed that they place their trust in Dumbledore's direction in regards to tracking the Death Eaters.  Many of them are disillusioned with Fudge's leadership and wish to pursue this course of action.  So using my 'old school connections with the Headmaster,'" Tonks paused to grin at Dumbledore, "I have helped my superiors at the Ministry arrange such an army.  They are willing to follow Dumbledore's lead."

Murmurs again erupted around the room, but this time there was an enthusiastic tone to them.  Dumbledore nodded for Tonks to sit, and she sat back down beside Snape, this time not touching him.

"Thank you, Tonks.  Securing the good faith of many aurors puts us in a much better position than before."  Dumbledore looked around the room once more.  "It will be wise for us all to reconvene early tomorrow evening to go through the latest information on Voldemort's whereabouts.  I suspect our members who are out on active duty right now will have such news to share.  But for the remainder of today, I believe we have a birthday that needs proper, albeit belated, celebrating."  A smile crept across Harry's face.  "Anything you would like to say to the crowd here, Harry?"

A speech?  Oh no, Harry thought.  What the hell am I going to say?  But Harry found himself standing up anyway.  He nervously looked around the room, not knowing where to begin.

"Um, hello everyone," he began.  "I just want to say thank you, first off, for the induction into the Order.  I promise to do everything I can to help… at Dumbledore's discretion," he hastily added.  Harry felt his cheeks flush as he remembered how he last saw this group of people – when they raced in to save himself and his friends from his erroneous premonition.  God, Harry thought, they must think I'm a hotheaded idiot.  I AM a hotheaded idiot!  Sirius would be here if it weren't for my stupidity…

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, breaking his momentary silence.  "Uh, sorry," Harry continued.  "Anyway, thank you.  Especially for this, tonight.  I've never really had a birthday party before anditmeansalottome," he quickly finished, and with that, he sat down, face flushed.  The Order members all cheered, and the cheering grew louder as Molly levitated the roast dinners, followed by Harry's enormous birthday cake into the room.  Everyone immediately sat and began digging into the food.

"Hey Harry!"  Tonks called from across the table.  Harry looked up and inadvertently caught Snape's eye before Tonks'.  

"Yeah, Tonks?"  Harry noticed that she was still in impossibly close proximity to Snape, as did the Weasley boys.  Fred and George were dramatically gesturing to a seat between them.  Tonks opened her mouth to respond to Harry, but turned her head to the twins first, smiling and shaking her head at the request.

"Anyway," she continued, "I just wanted to tell you that it's good to see you again.  You look… older now."

"I am older now," Harry replied with a grin.  "I'm all of sixteen."

"And I'm twenty-seven, so you shush if an old lady has to go searching for the right words.  I meant to say, you look more mature.  More collected than last summer."

"Um," Harry looked down at his food.  "How have you been since the… since Lestrange…" He couldn't find the right words either.  

"I'm doing fine, Harry.  Aside from Sirius, we all got out ok.  Which, considering the magnitude of that attack, is a remarkable thing."  Harry and Tonks were now leaning across the table to address each other, and Ron, Hermione and Snape were doing a terrible job of pretending they weren't listening in.  

"Yeah, but that shouldn't have happened in the first place.  I shouldn't have…" 

"Hey now.  Because of you, Voldemort will never know that prophecy.  I don't know if Dumbledore's stressed the importance of that to you, but it's monumental, Harry."  Ron and Hermione were now staring at Tonks as well.  Harry glanced at Snape, who was still staring at the head of the table, feigning interest in Dumbledore's absurd storytelling and completely ignoring his food.  Harry sighed.

"Thank you, Tonks.  But I still don't quite understand what good came out of that."  Harry gave her an apologetic smile and went back to eating his food.  Tonks sighed and looked to her left at Snape, who had his back practically turned to her.  She resumed eating as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell was up with Tonks and Snape?!"  An incredulous and slightly drunk Ginny questioned aloud as most of the Order filed out of the room.  The Weasley brothers all looked as confused as she was.  

"Shh, she's saying GOODBYE to him," Fred observed at the other end of the room.  The wide-eyed Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all watched as she whispered something to him.  She looked genuinely concerned, but Snape was stiff and indifferent as ever with what looked like her offering of good luck.  A moment later, he left the room.  Tonks cut back in against the departing Order members and rejoined Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione at the table.  She sat down next to Charlie, who raised an eyebrow at her.  

"Something you wish to share with the group, old friend?"  He gently asked.  Tonks looked at him, puzzled.

"Forgodsake, Charlie.  You know as well as I do what that man's been going through."  Her tone was argumentative, and Charlie looked sheepish.

"Dora, I'm sorry…"

"Dora?" Hermione interjected.  Tonks turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, that's Charlie's nickname for me.  We went to school together, you know… since age 11."

"And she broke my heart at age 14, I'll have you know," Charlie offered.  Tonks playfully hit him.

"Oh shush, you.  I did not."

"Yes you did.  Ask my mother.  I was moping around for almost two weeks.  It was terrible!"  

"He did indeed," Bill offered.  "Til he met that Ravenclaw hussy!"  Charlie threw a napkin at his brother and Tonks doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, you two are too much," she said, gasping for air.  The younger Order members all watched the three of them with a look of amusement.  

"And on that note, I think I'll be hitting the hay.  Have to sleep off the liver poison, after all," declared Bill.  

"In agreement with you there, Bro.  Night, all."  Charlie stood up after his brother.  He kissed Tonks and Ginny gently on the forehead, smiled at the others, and the two of them left the room.  

"Oh hell, I'm about ready to drop.  Are you with me, George?"  George nodded at Fred's question and the two of them departed as well. 

Ron turned back to Tonks.  "You know it's funny… I never knew you before all this, yet you're so close to my older brothers."  Tonks smiled at him.  

"Aww, Ronnie, sure you did.  I first met you when you were five.  And if I remember correctly, you asked me to marry you."  Ron's eyes widened as Ginny and Hermione burst into giggles.  

"Did he really?!" asked Ginny.  Tonks nodded.

"Absolutely.  And he was so serious too, such an intense little boy.  But so sweet.  The best proposal I've had to date."  Tonks leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek, and his whole face immediately flushed red to match his hair.  

"But you're right, soon after that was when both Charlie and I left the country for work and for Auror training.   I've always regretted not coming back in more, especially on holidays.  I simply adored the lot of you and wish I could've seen you two grow up.

Harry grinned at Ron.  "I think your family is the coolest around, mate."  Ron was now almost purple.  

"Aww, thanks guys," he sheepishly replied.  Ginny was blushing slightly now, too.  "C'mon Gin, we should get to bed too, before mom catches us out here."  Ginny let out a yawn and nodded in agreement.  "Night 'Mione, Tonks, Harry."  Ron led his sleepy sister out of the room.

Harry looked at Tonks.  "You know… I kind of have this mental link with Voldemort…" he began slowly.  Tonks was now looking intently but slightly confused at Harry.  

"I can sometimes see what he's doing when he's experiencing a strong emotion… and I saw when he was attacking Snape."  Tonks sucked in her breath.  Hermione put her hand over Harry's.  

"But I don't want to go into what I saw," Harry continued.  "I do think it was good that you comforted him tonight, Tonks."  She gave him a slight smile and sighed.

"I just feel so bad for him sometimes.  You know, his first year as a teacher at Hogwarts was my first year as a student."  

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, urging her to continue.

"Oh, there's not a whole lot to say, except that while he was as angry then as he is now, I also remember him always looking so scared.  Like the world was out to get him.  Of course back then, I was a rather moody little kid myself.  My crazy pureblood family almost disowned me when I was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin.  But that's another story."

"So… Snape was always difficult then, wasn't he?"  Hermione asked.

"I don't know if difficult is the right word, Hermione.  He most certainly is most of the time, but I think that's because underneath he's still scared.  Of being pulled back into the dark ways."  Harry nodded.  Hermione looked sad.

"Poor guy," Hermione said softly.

"Yep," Tonks replied, giving her a sad smile.  She then stood up and stretched.  "Ok kids, I've got to get some rest too.  I'm on early tomorrow."  She hugged them individually and drifted out of the room.  Hermione watched her go.

"I'd better follow suit.  Are you going to be all right, Harry?"  

"Go on to bed, I'll be fine."

"Harry, could I have a word with you alone?"  Remus had crept into the room.  Harry looked at the man, whose eyes gave away his exhaustion, but with good reason as he had spent the previous night as a werewolf.

"Sure," Harry replied.  He gave Hermione a quick goodnight hug and followed Remus into a quiet drawing room.  "Er," Harry began, trying to fill up the silence as they entered the room.  "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight…"

"I foolishly mistracked the full moon this month.  It caught me off guard two days ago because my focus was elsewhere, and I was only barely ready for the change.  Professor Snape aided me greatly with some powerful sedatives, but I fear they've left me even more tired than usual."

"Oh," Harry quietly replied.  What a unique problem to have to worry about, he thought.  Must have been so much easier for him when my dad and Sirius…

At the same moment his thoughts dwelled on Sirius, Remus cleared his throat to bring the subject up.  

"Harry … this was Sirius' house, you know."  Harry nodded.  "Well, as his next of kin, it is now your house.  The house and everything in it are yours to do as you wish, now that you're of age.  Dumbledore and I were hoping, though, that you would grant us your permission to continue to utilize it as the Order headquarters."  Remus' weary eyes met Harry's, brimming with tears.  Harry was blinking rapidly despite his best efforts to not get worked up over the mention of his godfather.  Harry turned and stared at the wall to his side.  

"Yeah, that'll be fine.  It's what he wanted, anyway, right?" 

"Yes it was," Remus replied softly.  "And also, Harry?"  Remus' gentle tone encouraged Harry to face him again.  "I know I'm no replacement for Sirius, or your father for that matter.  But if ever you need me, for whatever reason… I'm always here for you."

Harry produced a small smile.  "You don't owe my dad or Sirius the thankless task of looking after me.  Nobody seems to benefit from it."

"I'm not saying this out of loyalty to your father and Sirius, Harry.  It's you I care about, and it's you I want to help however I can."  Remus' tone was so soft, so full of care, that Harry found himself fighting back tears again.  Harry moved forward and gave Remus a quick hug.  

"Thank you," Harry said after he pulled away.  Remus smiled at Harry and nodded, then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god, hi. I'm sorry. I moved a month ago and just now got my home DSL back up and running! And I also lost my OotP in the move and that sucked and I didn't know how to spell Occlumency.and well, you get the idea. Here is a new chapter as a peace offering. I promise we will be getting somewhere with the Snape and the Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Dumbledore addressed Harry as the rest of the members of the Order were filing out of the meeting room. Harry stifled a yawn before replying. Unlike yesterday's meeting-turned-party, this one was filled with technical logistics and a long-winded defense strategy debate that held the Order in the dining hall for hours after dinner.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied. He went against the crowd to the head of the table, where Dumbledore alone remained. Dumbledore sat back down at the head of the table and motioned for Harry to take the seat beside him. Harry sat as well.  
  
"Earlier today, I discussed the subject of your Occlumency with Professor Snape. I know I had errored last year in not instructing you myself, and I had planned to be your sole teacher this year to correct that." Harry nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continued, "with the heightened Death Eater activity and the recruitment of the Giants, I will be unable to even begin this task with you for the better part of two months, at the earliest. It requires a time commitment that I wouldn't dare shortchange you on, and I have to be realistic in the fact that I can't give you that commitment just yet."  
  
"So I'll be having lessons with Professor Snape again." Harry replied in a slow, measured tone. Great, he thought. As if I didn't have enough to worry about this year at school.  
  
"I am truly sorry that this is your best option, Harry. But you know the prophecy firsthand, and therefore you know the urgency in building your defense against Lord Voldemort. I understand that a week ago, you witnessed through Voldemort the torturing of the Death eaters?" Harry looked down. Damn Hermione, he thought. She must have told him about how I reacted at the meeting yesterday.  
  
"It wasn't Hermione who told me, Harry." Harry looked up at Dumbledore in surprise. "Ginny noticed that you tensed up rather quickly when I brought up Professor Snape's ordeal. She is understandably concerned for you, given what she went through with Voldemort in her mind a few years ago. Complete mind manipulation is also a very real threat to you, especially since I have reason to believe that Voldemort is now fully aware of his capability."  
  
"But then why hasn't he been messing with me all summer?" Harry replied. "That torture incident was the first I'd seen of him since last school year. I mean, I can still feel his strong emotions, but that was the only time I got a visual."  
  
"I suspect that he is biding his time with you, Harry. He can and will use this against you in the near future. But he wouldn't have used it over the summer, because you weren't close by me."  
  
"But I'm the one he has to kill, not you."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with weary eyes. "But he wants to kill us both, Harry. You and I are what stand in the way of his attainment of supremacy."  
  
"But you're the one wizard strong enough to take him down because you're the only one he's ever feared! Everyone says so."  
  
"It is true that I have the power to overcome him, Harry. I am your greatest defense outside of your own power of will. But you are my greatest weakness. Voldemort knows that I would do everything in my power to preserve your life; this includes giving mine."  
  
Harry was shaken by this strong declaration.  
  
"Um. Snape really wants to do the Occlumency with me again? I kind of made him mad last year because I broke into his memories." Whopping mad, Harry thought. Mad enough to be banned for life from his office. So why the change of heart? Did he actually feel sorry for me when that wanker Dudley beat me up?  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape informed me that there was a lapse of discretion on your part in regards to his private storage of memories. But with your sound promise to refrain from repeating the incident, he will continue with his instruction."  
  
Harry nodded. "When can I start?"  
  
"Next Monday is your first day of classes. That evening, Professor Snape will be expecting you in his office at 8pm sharp."  
  
"Ok. thank you." Dumbledore stood up and Harry followed suit.  
  
"Don't thank me, Harry. Professor Snape is the one giving selfless servitude to the Order and myself. He knows the full importance of these lessons. I only hope for your safety, that you understand the weight of this as well."  
  
Harry nodded again. "I'll be sure to thank him for doing this."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Courtesy and respect are the foundation of a healthy working relationship, Harry. I am hoping that both you and Professor Snape can foster this between yourselves."  
  
Hey, he hated me first, thought Harry. Our working relationship is bad because he's pissed off at the memory of my dad. And he still thinks I'm the same guy.  
  
But Harry was too tired to bring this up to Dumbledore. He smiled at Dumbledore instead and bid him good night.  
  
"Good night, Harry," he replied. "I won't see you again until the start of term. Safe travels."  
  
"Safe travels to you too. Are you going to the Giants again?" Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No. But don't concern yourself with my schedule. This upcoming trip won't put me in danger. Now you go get some rest."  
  
And with that, a weary Harry left the dining hall and headed up to bed. 


End file.
